


Here Comes A Thought

by mostcertainlynotcis



Series: Sanders Sides Drabbles [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Self-Doubt, is this actually a drabble about logan or do i just project That Hard?, you'll never know :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostcertainlynotcis/pseuds/mostcertainlynotcis
Summary: A thought occurs to Logan that doesn't immediately leave. It's disconcerting, but he'll be okay.
Series: Sanders Sides Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629379
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Here Comes A Thought

_Not good enough._  
Logan sighed to himself, pausing to lean back from his work. He hated when this happened, when a self-deprecating thought entered his mind and wasn't immediately banished.  
_Not good enough. Not good enough._ Never _good enough._  
He'd been doing so well lately, too. Any thoughts like these were banished with a compliment to himself stating the opposite. But when others tear one down a certain way, thoughts following those same lines tend to stick.  
He paused as he realized something. He had been doing so well lately, banishing these thoughts. That was _good_ , considering how long they used to stick, back when he hated himself.  
_Maybe I am good enough._  
A small smile appeared on his face and he went back to work.


End file.
